


And the hunger begins

by starkbucksforbreakfast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bulimia, Bulimic Thor, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Whump, depressed Thor, thor whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbucksforbreakfast/pseuds/starkbucksforbreakfast
Summary: Thor has Bulimia and is Depressed. Someone is gonna help him.





	And the hunger begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer has a special feeling towards Chubby Thor in Endgame... I had Bulimia for years and I just wanted to express this in the form of a fic. So enjoy! English is not my first language.

 

_ Everything hurts. _

 

_ He tosses and turns, throwing an empty Redbull can onto the ground. He could almost hear his past self scowling at his misbehavior but at this point, Thor is too tired with everything and anything, including his personal hygiene. _

 

_ He hasn't showered in like a month and the filthy long, tangled beard he had grown out must look hideous in other's eyes. It doesn't matter anymore; he doesn't go out anymore anyway. _

 

_ Sensing the headache, he rose up slowly from the squeaking couch that he spent another sleepless night on. _

 

_ Did he just wake up with a hungover? _

 

_ Who is he kidding? There is not a single day he does not wake up from an immense headache.  _

 

_ The leaking sunlight that shines sharply through the creak of the closed window is daunting and irritating. He had to put his hands up to his face to cover up the light that is shone mercilessly on his filthy face. Wincing, with a grumpy mood, another day has started in Thor Odinson's miserable life. _

 

_ Or shall he call his  _ afterlife?

 

_ In his opinion, his life has ended the moment Thanos snapped his finger making half of his people and the universe turn into dust. _

 

"Oh shi-"  _ A wave of nausea gushes up to his throat, he almost throws up on the ground. He does not like that to happen, it would be a pain in the arse to clean up. _

 

"Hi, Thor. I'm Korg. I'm here to play Fortnite. Like we said yesterday."  _ Is that Korg? Yeah, it is. Did he say something about inviting him to his house to play video games again? Thor couldn't remember. He was wasted yesterday night. Heads over tails downing the Beer and Midgardian Ale. Like he always did every night. _

 

_ The fridge he opens up is empty with only a few pieces of leftover pizza and Chinese takeout from last night. Thor can remember how he binged over 3 boxes of pizza once again while gobbling down 2 boxes of stir-fried rice. His bodily instincts are already screaming the red alarm to him about his extremely unhealthy habit and way of coping, but he couldn't care less. He is useless now. Nothing but a rotting, walking dead on this half-dead planet, with his prestige and pride all lost to the purple monster. Killing Thanos didn't satisfy his need for revenge, so what he did was to distract himself with beverages and leisure. _

 

Pathetic,  _ some voice in his mind told him.  _

 

_ But what else can he do? _

 

_ From across the room, there is Korg's high voice and then there is a sound of sizzling. It caught Thor's attention and he looks back and saw the TV is down. Black screen, with fume coming out of its body.  _

 

_ What Thor first pays notice to is his reflection on the TV screen. _

 

_ He cannon stand to see his slob body. _

 

_ With a deep grunt, he throws a coffee mug towards it. The TV shatters instantly under the impact. _

 

_ Sniffle. _

 

_ Thor sobs. _

 

_ He couldn't stand this anymore. _

 

_ Though the next thing his body tells him is to eat more, drink more, to forget this misery. _

 

_ Thor knew from the bottom of his heart that this is a vicious cycle. And he is never gonna get out of it. _

 

"Not without someone's help, you won't."

 

_ Thor hears a voice coming from his front door; he turns. _

 

_ And Thor sobs some more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @lovingtony3000


End file.
